May Sunstorm
May Sunstorm, or her nickname, Maynia, is a Blood Elf who wanders Silvermoon giving extremely bad advice and ruining relationships where ever she goes. She is also apparently a trainee ranger, however it is unlikely she will ever progress above that Description May is an extremely twitchy Blood Elf, who twitches at nearly everything, almost in a paranoid fasion. Her body language and voice don't mesh up well, as she is mostly in a happy, upbeat mood. May misses very little, and often throws her preconceptions on a person as an excuse for doing anything Unlike most rangers, May prefers weaponry that is excessively large and cumbersome, wielding broadswords with the greatest of ease. Like most rangers, however, she does prefer bows over guns or crossbows. May is obsessed with the colours red and yellow, and generally wears clothes in either of those two colours. She also has a tendency to tame pets of similar colours as well Personality May is cheerful, upbeat and generally helpful. However, this is a constant. Her "help" is rarely useful, and has lead to people keeping a weary eye out for her. Much like the animals she trains, however, May appears gifted with some sort of ability to randomly appear when she is least expected. Rarely, May drops the foolishness and becomes serious. This is usually when she is threatening someone for being too stupid, which happens a lot in Silvermoon. She immediately switches back to being cheerful afterwards, leaving the occasional awkward silence May is a staunch Horde supremacist who hates most Alliance races. Especially Night Elves. She hates them so very much... May used to be a support of Kael'Thas, but after his plan became revealed, has settled for just supporting the government History May was an extremely average High Elf girl who lived an extremely average High Elf life. When she hit 100, she attempted to enroll for service with the rangers, however was turned down several times, mainly due to her cheerful upbeat mood. Somewhere in this time she got a boyfriend, some wanna-be pirate womaniser called Kanthinas, and they had an extremely average relationship. May honestly didn't care that her boyfriend was interested in every other thing with breasts, and he somehow found some humor in that It wasn't until the Scourge invasion that May got a chance to fight in a real conflict, alongside Kanthinas. Unfortunately, an Abomination managed to break through the forward defenses, and nearly killed May with a blow to the head. May was only saved by the extremely foolhandy actions of Kanthinas, who managed to blow up a considerable amount of ground via a polymorph spell gone horribly, horribly wrong. Before slipping into unconsciousness, May somehow broke up with him. After the attack was finished, May and Kanthinas managed to get rescued by a random group of High Elf refugees. Kanthinas soon departed for a port, while May stayed with them a while, before returning to Quel'Thalas, once it had been rebuilt. By this time she, along with most of the other High Elves, had become Blood Elves. May didn't see the problem with it, unlike the humans. May is currently attempting to finish her ranger training, along with doing various types of help on the side. Her psychiatric help sessions are surprisingly cheap, but are generally useless. Pets Blazewing A red and gold Dragonhawk, Blazewing is the most fragile of May's pets, but one of her favorites. He is a rather dangerous Dragonhawk, being prone to breathing fire at anything he doesn't recognise, due to his constant paranoia about dying Rampage A red lynx with a yellow underbelly, plus glowing yellow eyes, Rampage is May's most commonly used pet. When asked about the name, or threatened, May usually responds with... Like all cats, Rampage knows exactly which people are allergic to, or afraid of, her, and thus spends most of her time around them. Aside from this, Rampage is a surprisingly docile pet, like a giant house cat almost Snicker A red hyena, from the Scarlet Monastry, Snicker is a deceitful scamp with a heart of gold. At least that's what Maynia attempts to have people believe after they've found the hyena tearing through boxes of goods and eating most of them. May appears oblivious to Snicker's ways, however it has been theorised that she actually supports them. Those that theorised this found their houses broken into shortly after, with muddy hyena prints all over the furniture and all of their food gone Arachnis A large spider, originating from the Bloodmyst Isles, Webby is a massive red and yellow spider with quite the scream. She is the most primal of May's pets, frequently ignoring the orders of her master and instead just hunting for food. May keeps her around for the intimidation factor, because she doubts many people are going to fight someone with a giant spider at their side Possible Pets Armageddon May has, many times, expressed a desire to tame a Devilsaur. One day, she said that she had accomplished this task. According to her, the massive beast is known as Armageddon, and will be her final act of vengeance upon people killing critters in Silvermoon However, as is evident, May is quite clearly a hunter who is proficient in markmanship, as opposed to the control of beasts. Whether or not the Devilsaur actually exists, and its actual owner, are both questions that will probably remain unanswered While May is unlikely to be able to tame such a creature, one slightly sociopathic elf-hating troll is certainly powerful enough to tame such a beast. And may the Light have mercy upon Azeroth if the two hunters ever team up together Trivia May is Lothios Sunstorm's cousin, no matter what he says Category:Articles by MecheonCategory:HordeCategory:Blood ElfCategory:HunterCategory:Characters